Father's Day
by JaneThorn
Summary: Part of the "Pretend" series. Happy father's day to ya'll
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Happy Father's Day ya'll. This takes place in the _Pretend_ universe.

Peter kicked a pebble into the air as his brother Daniel counted their spare change. "Five dollars…" Daniel sighed. "We only have five dollars."

Peter buried his hands into his jean pockets. " I can't find anything else either."

"How are we gonna get two gifts with five dollars?"

"We can just do a card. "

"No that's too lazy, Pete."

"We really shouldn't have waited until the day before father's day."

"This is what we get for getting to skip mother's day."

The next morning, Daniel was the first one to wake up. He went over to Peter's bed and clapped his hands together right above Peter's ears. "WAKE UP." He was met with snoring. Daniel walked a few steps backwards, rolling up his sleeves. He grabbed a pillow from his bed. Daniel leaped on top of Peter and attacked him with the pillow. Peter flailed his arms before snatching the pillow out of Daniel's hands.

" What was that for?" Peter growled. He tossed the pillow onto the ground and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Making breakfast."

Peter rolled out of bed. "So that's our gift." Daniel nodded. Peter and Daniel made their way into the kitchen. Peter turned on the stove while Daniel grabbed the egg carton and bread. "How does Dad like his eggs?" Peter asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Which one are we talking about. The one I call Dad but you call Daddy or the one you call Dad but I call Papa."

"Both." Peter cracked an egg over the pan.

"Dad likes hard boiled and for Papa, over easy." Daniel put two slices of bread into the toaster.

"And how exactly do we make either of those." Peter cracked two more eggs.

"I don't know. I'll go look it up."

Flash forward to later in the morning, Peter and Daniel's dads were extinguishing the kitchen fire after placing their sons in. "Next time, wake one of us up."

Peter and Daniel nodded simultaneously. "Happy father's day."

"And we love you." Daniel added on.


	2. Absence

Author's Note: I only planned to write one chapter for this but things change.

Glenn wasn't celebrating Father's Day this year. The last time he did was last year, the same day as his sister Emily's eighteenth birthday.

Flashback to last year _; Glenn sat at the dinner table with his two of his sisters. Their parents and Emily were screaming at each other in the kitchen. Tawni, the second oldest, covered Glenn's ears as the shouting escalated._

 _After what seemed like forever, a door slammed. Glenn and his sisters exited the dining room. Emily stood completely still staring at the back door. "They're gone." Emily whispered. "Mom and Dad are gone."_

 _Glenn tilted his head. "When will they be back." He asked, oblivious to the seriousness of the situation._

 _"I don't know!" Emily started crying._

 _Tawni placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. " Breathe. We can freak out later. "_

 _Emily took a few shaky breaths. "I'm okay. "_

 _The second youngest and the youngest daughter, Natasha moved around her sisters and opened the fridge. "Tasha, what are you doing?" Tawni asked._

 _"I'm looking at what food we have. You do realize that if Mom and Dad are gone, we have to make sure we don't indulge. "_

 _Emily crouched next to her sister. " You don't have to worry. We have enough food."_

 _"There's four of us and how much do you make? A minimum wage job won't get us far if we aren't smart about this." Natasha stood up and closed the fridge door. "Listen up, everybody! I need you to gather all the money we have. Spare no penny."_

 _Glenn tugged at Natasha's sleeve. "Why?"_

 _Natasha sighed. "Glenn, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Mom and Dad might not be coming back and we'll need to be able to take care of ourselves. "_

 _Glenn still didn't understand but he figured he'd get it in the future and nodded_.

A year later and their parents still weren't back. Tawni got a job at a gas station a few months ago. Natasha studied up on finance and was in charge of yard sales. Because of this, the kids didn't have to worry as much as before. Except now Glenn and Natasha were the only ones home. A cheap store-bought cake was in the fridge. Natasha was in her room, the door locking the rest of the world out. Glenn was reading the newspaper out loud.

Emily finished her shift. By the time she got home it was night. Glenn had switched to reading the magazines Emily left scattered in the living room.

Emily picked up her little brother. "Time for bed."

Glenn whined. "Buuuut iit's suuummer."

Emily sighed. " Fine. But you have to go to bed soon."

Glenn grinned and hugged Emily. Emily set him down. Before she walked away, Glenn stopped her. "Wait, I wanted to thank you."

" For what?" Emily was confused.

" For not getting rid of me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm adapted and with the whole mom and dad thing." Glenn gestured wildly with his hands.

"Glenn, sweetie, you mean adopted not adapted. And I'd never get rid of you. "

"Ohh." Glenn yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now."


End file.
